Never Forget
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: The stories would all start out the same, someday. It was a clear and beautiful Tuesday morning in September. Astrid Haddock checked her watch. 7:15 AM. September 11, 2001. Boarding for her flight, United Airlines Flight 93 to San Francisco should be starting soon. Her flight would leave at 8AM. (Tribute Story in honor of the 15th anniversary of September 11, 2001) Never Forget!


**For those who don't know the events behind this story, I will explain in the ending AN. You'll need some tissues for this one.**

* * *

Never Forget

The stories would all start out the same, someday. It was a clear and beautiful Tuesday morning in September. Astrid Haddock checked her watch. 7:15 AM. September 11, 2001. Boarding for her flight, United Airlines Flight 93 to San Francisco should be starting soon. Her flight would leave at 8AM.

As she waited, Astrid pulled out the photo she had slipped into her carryon bag. It was a family portrait. She was there along with her husband Hayden "Hiccup" Haddock and their two-and-a-half year old son, Kennett. Astrid missed her boys already. This business trip could not be over soon enough.

"Boarding for United Airlines Flight 93 to San Francisco will begin momentarily. Please refer to your boarding pass," the announcement rang through the concourse waiting area. Astrid knew that she would not be boarding right away, so she pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Hiccup.

 _Astrid (7:23 AM): Boarding is starting soon. I'll text you again when we land in SF._

Hiccup's reply was instantaneous. _**Of course it would be,**_ Astrid knew. He'd be up already. Their son was an early riser.

 _Hiccup (7:24 AM) Miss you already! Can't wait to hear from you again. Enjoy, SF!_

Astrid placed her phone into her carryon bag and stood up. She smoothed down her navy-colored business skirt and walked over to the join the line to board her flight. From out the window of the Newark International Airport, she caught a glimpse of the Boeing 757 that would transport her to the US West Coast.

When it came time for her to board, she held out her boarding ticket for the airport staff to scan. The lady at the desk wished her a safe flight and Astrid moved through the terminal to board the plane. On board, the crew greeted her, wishing her a relaxing flight and reminding her to let them know if she needed anything during the flight.

As Astrid waited for takeoff, she switched her phone to airplane mode and looked through pictures of Kennett on her phone. Her little boy was growing up faster than she'd like and she needed to plan out his third birthday party already. _**When I get home from this business trip, I will have to start buying gifts. Ken's birthday will be here before I know it!**_

The passengers all boarded and Astrid noticed that it would be a small flight. Only about forty passengers were aboard the flight. Astrid had a window seat and she looked out upon the beautiful day with its crystal blue sky. _**Hopefully it won't be too hot in San Francisco.**_

As 8AM approached, the Captain came over the plane loudspeaker and introduced himself and gave some details about the flight. At 8:01, the plane backed away and Astrid caught her final glimpse of Gate A17. The plane taxied toward the runway and Astrid sat back, pulling the shade down over the window. The plane came to a complete stop and the Captain came over the loudspeaker to announce that they would be delayed just momentarily due to heavy airport congestion.

When the plane finally moved again, Astrid looked down again at her watch. 8:42 AM. She had been pressed for time before and now it would be really tight. _**Once we get up in the air, I'll work on final preparations for my business presentation.**_ The plane sped up and Astrid braced for takeoff. They had been in the air no longer than 2-3 minutes when other passengers began to move to the windows. _**What is this about?**_ Astrid wondered. She lifted her shade and looked out upon a horrific sight. A low-flying plane crashed into New York City's World Trade Center (North Tower). _**Oh, Gods!**_

United Airlines Flight 93 continued westward, leaving the smoldering North Tower behind them. Astrid knew she would never forget what she had just seen and she tried to convince herself that everything would be okay. _**It was an accident. It was an accident. No need to panic. It was just an accident.**_ Not even an hour later, Astrid knew that it wasn't just an accident.

The loudspeaker beeped again and a new voice spread throughout the cabin. In broken English, a man told them that there was a bomb aboard the plane and that everyone was to move to the back of the cabin. Astrid watched the flight attendants' reactions. They were skeptical, but did as instructed. The passengers followed. They had not been back there more than a minute before other passengers began to check their cell phones, crying at the messages their loved ones had left about what was happening in New York. Astrid caught snippets of their conversations. World Trade Centers. Both towers. Planes. Crashes. Fire. No accident. Act of terror.

 _ **Oh, Gods! Hiccup!**_ Astrid pulled her phone out from her carryon bag and turned it on. Once the phone ran through its startup procedures, she was bombarded with text messages and phone calls from Hiccup and her family.

She could feel the plane changing course and assumed that the man who had addressed them in the broken English had rerouted the course for New York. All around her, brave passengers were quickly forming a plan to storm the cockpit and take back the plane. They knew that they would most likely not survive, but they also knew that they did not want any more innocent civilians to die either.

Astrid quickly skimmed through her text messages. Her mother and Hiccup both had texted her after hearing the news from New York. They both asked her to call them when she'd safely landed in San Francisco. Hiccup had sent several more text messages as more news had broken. Astrid could tell how scared he was for her. She was scared too.

Other passengers were already conversing with their loved ones through use of their personal cell phones or inflight phones. Astrid's phone stated the time. 9:40 AM. She listened to the most recent voicemail that she'd received from Hiccup.

"Milady," his voice was fast but soft. He was scared but did not want Kennett to know. Not yet. "I knew when I called that I'd get your voicemail, but I just…I just had to call and make sure you were okay. With everything that's been happening, I'm just overly nervous. Probably for no reason. Hopefully. Well, I hope that I won't hear from you until you're over in San Francisco. I love you, Astrid. Talk with you later."

The call ended. Astrid's hand shook as her finger hovered over the call back button. How do you tell your husband that you'd never see him again? What do you even say?

The talk of the passengers' revolt was growing stronger. It would happen soon. Who knew how much time they had left to live? She needed to call now…while she still could. Astrid tapped "Call Back" and waited for the call to ring through to Hiccup's phone.

Hiccup picked up on the first ring. "Astrid," he answered, sounding relieved for just a moment. Then, it was as if he realized that it was too early for her to be calling from San Francisco. "N-No…"

"Yes," Astrid squeaked out slightly. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes already. "Our flight…it's one of them. I don't know how much time we have left," her voice was breaking and the tears were flowing freely now. "The passengers, they're planning to take back the cockpit. Maybe everything will be okay," she cried. She didn't believe her own words.

"Yeah," Hiccup answered shortly and Astrid could hear that he had started to cry as well. "Maybe. I hope so. Gods, I hope so, Astrid."

"Can I talk quick with Ken, Hiccup?"

She heard Hiccup pass his phone off to their son. "Mommy!" he answered, excited to hear from his mother again. "How's Calif…Cal…California?" he asked her, struggling to say the name of the state.

"It's…it's nice," Astrid answered, trying to keep her voice straight as she lied to her son. Someday, he would learn the truth about what happened, but she could not bring herself to tell it today.

"Mommy, are you sad?" Kennett asked, picking up on the tone in her voice.

"Yes, Baby," she answered, her voice threatening to break once again. "I just miss you and Daddy."

"Oh, okay."

Astrid smiled through her tears. She could picture her little boy with his blond hair and blue eyes, a little masculine portrait of herself. "Listen, I need you to be good for Daddy while I'm gone. Can you do that for me, Ken?"

Kennett replied confidently, with childlike innocence, "Yes."

"Good. Hey, can you put Daddy back on the phone for just a little? I love you!"

Astrid heard her son pass the phone back to Hiccup who told Kennett to "go play outside for a bit, okay?" before he came back on the line. She looked down at her watch. 9:55 AM. "Hiccup…I…I'm scared." She did not scare easily, but this was something that no one should ever have to live through.

"I'm scared too, Astrid. For you."

The other passengers were assembling. They were beginning to storm the cockpit. "I want to believe that we'll make it through this and that I'll see you and Ken again."

"Yeah…everything will be okay, Astrid. Just stay positive. Don't give up hope."

"Hiccup, I love you. Forever. No matter what happens today, I'll love you forever."

"I love you too, Astrid. I'll love you forever, no matter what."

"I have to go," Astrid told Hiccup as the passengers descended upon the cockpit door. The plane was rocking fiercely side to side and Astrid was thrown by the force. "I love you, Hiccup. Never forget…" Her phone slipped from her hand, thrown by the turbulence that "the pilot" was creating. Astrid buckled the seatbelt of her seat and waited. Waited to live. Waited to die. Waited for answers. Waited to see her family again. Just waited.

The plane turned a hard right and flipped upside down. Astrid prayed to the Gods that everything would turn out okay. She prayed for her family and for her fellow passengers. She finished just as the plane plowed into the ground. "Amen."

* * *

 _On this, the 15_ _th_ _anniversary of the most horrific terrorist attack on American soil, I present this tribute fanfiction. Tuesday September 11, 2001 started out as any normal day. I was a 5_ _th_ _grade student at the time. During Language Arts class, the school janitor rushed to our classroom and told our teacher to turn on the news. It was just after 9AM. The World Trade Center (Twin Towers) had just been hit. The news coverage followed with news about the Pentagon and, finally, the revelation of the crash of United Airlines Flight 93 in Shanksville, PA. We remained in school and watched as the Twin Towers both collapsed. Though I was only 10 at the time, I still remember everything that I saw that day. This past summer, my family visited the Flight 93 Memorial in Shanksville. Standing there, upon that ground, brought it all home, made it feel real._

 _As a native Pennsylvanian, living only a couple hours from Shanksville, I decided to write a tribute story about Flight 93 and the brave 33 passengers and 7 crew members whose lives were lost that day. During my visit to Shanksville, I learned much about Flight 93 and the moments leading up to the crash. It is truly a remarkable story of the brave passengers who chose to rush the cockpit and try to take back their plane._

 _Readers, I hope that you can find it in your hearts to honor and remember all those innocent men and women who made the ultimate sacrifice on this day. We must NEVER FORGET._

 _Jendora (Yondaime Namikaze)_


End file.
